The Plan
by wolf-with-snake-eyes
Summary: Azimio sees that Dave is Gay. Now all he has to do is come up with a plan. With the help of the jocks can Azimio help Dave win the lovely maidens heart, or is it all doomed to fail.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

Azimio Adams stared at his friend. There had always been something off about him, but it wasn't until a day or so ago that he truly figured it out.

Dave was gay. All the clues lead up to that conclusion.

The first clue was that he was never interested in any chicks. Like ever. No porn, no talking about them, and never dating them. He dated Britney once, but Azimio found out that they didn't do anything other than kiss once.

The second clue was that Dave was more comfortable around women. You would think that that would be a good sign. But he figured that it wasn't now looking back. When they were younger Dave would get flustered, like any other boy hitting puberty, but not around girls or woman. Rather it was around boys… pretty boys. Azimio had one thing to say about his friend; at least he had a type.

Another clue was that Dave always changed in the stalls in the locker room, always uncomfortable around the others. At first he thought that Dave was just self-conscious, first from the humiliating experience in middle school when he was the first to get pubic hair and Finn made fun of him, and then later due to his size. But Azimio got a glance at Dave without his shirt on for the first time in years—he is not gay, just wanted to know why Dave was so self-conscious… not that there was anything wrong with being gay, it's just not for him—and Dave was built. Azimio thought him to be chubby, like himself, but he really wasn't. Dave had muscles on muscles and he obviously used the exercise equipment he had at home. Also all those times Azimio thought that he was sneaking off to see someone—a secret ugly girlfriend—and said he went running… Well Azimio believed that running was what he was actually doing. No wonder he could throw an entire Hockey team off him.

Then they entered high school, and freshman year was a breeze. But Dave never really got in on the bullying, except when he got to touch one person… one boy. He was never rough and always gentle. Azimio knew that if said boy hadn't had a crush on Finn Hudson then Dave would be the runner up.

And then sophomore year came and went and a lot went down. You would think that a freshman wouldn't be at the top of the ladder or a sophomore, but Finn Hudson was. Halfway through his freshman year he took the thrown. But it seemed that their year was a bit bigger than the average. What people didn't notice was Dave in the background always in the shadows fixing the stupid boy's mistakes. Dave was getting fed up, Azimio could tell. But alas the King and his Queen fell from grace. She fell pregnant by another man, the second in command. Puck was awesome, and a great loyal friend, but he didn't take well to being undermined, unappreciated or ignored… and let's face it, Finn was an awful friend. Not that that excuses Puck. And Finn joined glee, again not all that bad, but weak. And he just kept falling. Next he cheated on Quinn—then Rachel. And Azimio noticed that week that Finn had done something to Kurt, something awful. He 'made up' for it by wearing a dress and backing himself and Dave down, but Azimio noticed that Kurt never really forgave him. It helped to that Kurt was his French partner and told him everything in fluent French. The boy didn't know Azimio was fluent too.

But what sunk the nail in the coffin was what happened a few days ago. Azimio was walking over to Dave in the parking lot of the school. They were at summer football practice and tryouts. When he spots Dave stop dead in his tracks a few feet away not looking in his direction. Azimio follows his line of sight and then spots the finest piece of ass he had ever seen. She was statuesque and had decent hips, and apple bottom, and an indecently curved back. She stood hand on hip, taping a toe in impatience obviously waiting for someone to get out of practice. But then she turned around and turned out to be a he. It was Kurt Hummel and he had grown over the summer, shooting up inches. He was only about a half a foot shorter then Dave and Dave was tall. He stood like a model straight from one of those fashion magazines. Azimio had to shake his head. It wasn't fair for such a fine piece to be attached to a boy.

He turned back to Dave knowing that he would see the other boy doing the same and thinking along the same lines… only no, Dave was more interested. Azimio watched as Dave's face turned hungry and lusting and he almost cringed.

Dave proved his theory along then.

Azimio was unsure of what to do. He knew if he let Dave stew in this than the boy would become violent and ruin any and all chances with the other boy… But if he helped Dave along, as well as the school, then he would go down as the best friend anyone could ever ask for and he would be the best man at their wedding.

And Azimio knew that if they did get together there would be a wedding in the future, Kurt was the type and Dave was love struck.

First he had to call a meeting without Dave there. He sat in the locker room and huffed, today was probably the only day he would have the chance. Dave was not here because of a dentist appointment. He looked around the locker room. The football team, and most of the hockey team was here. The hockey team member being part of the football team. He sighed thanking all deities that Scott Cooper and his lot weren't here. They were the only true racist and bigoted boys that Azimio had noticed… aside from Hudson. But Hudson was out trying to talk up the coach and wouldn't bother coming back to the locker room. He wasn't really welcome.

Azimio stood on the bench. "Hey, quiet down you lot… I have something to talk 'bout."

"Trying to usurp Karofsky already Az?" Noah joked.

"Nah, I hate leadership, but this is important and he can't be here for this." That got everyone quiet. "Now I need honesty and shit right, and open minds." There was a grumble of agreement. "What do you think of gay people?"

Everyone snapped into action. Shooting and yelling, it wasn't till Noah shouted out over the crowd that they quieted again.

"Are you gay Adams," a freshman boy asked.

"No man, but I need to know alright. This is important. I won't have someone I love ridiculed and hunted if it were to come out." Azimio answers honestly. "Is there honestly any arguments that make sense to kick his ass?"

It was quiet and then someone yelled, "They'll look at our junk in the locker room."

Azimio shakes his head, "Never has before and never will. Only interested in pretty boys, pretty boys that act and look like girls."

"So your say he is into girly boys… like Hummel?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Azimio answers, he could spin this. "It'd be like he's dating a chick."

The locker room quieted in contemplation. "I think that'd be okay," one guy says, the freshman from before. The others nod and shrug.

Azimio takes a breath, "He isn't out yet, doesn't even know that I know."

"What do you mean," Puck asked.

"He's so deep in the closet that I think he's about to reach Narnia." The boys snort. "But he's been getting…" Azimio tilts his head, "Urges. I think—no I know he'll get more violent… and then unrational. Then we'll be in deep shit because our King will turn into a crazy. It'd be like he's a animal in heat but no way to actually rut against the little Philly he needs to calm the fuck down. It's already starting. He's scared that you guys won't understand his need for… Kurt, that I won't understand. But we alls got needs."

"Wait what its Karofsky?" Harold the Hammer Hanson asked. He was a bit slow. Puck hit him in the arm. "Ow!" Hard.

"We have a good thing going, and I know that if he reigns supreme in this school, we'll all be taken care of." Azimio says, laying it on thick. "Like possibility of scholorships and better friends and connections and shit. He's done to much already and he's only been King for a few months."

"Like getting us free access to the only gym in town as long as we keep up a winning season this year."

"Setting us up with the right chicks."

"Better parties, that the cops don't blow."

"Connections to the smaller clubs to like help us and shit for tutoring."

"He talked to the coach about scholarships."

"He got us coach Beiste, and she's bitchin."

All the clammer came out at once and filling the room.

"Exactly," Azimio smirked. "Shit like that. We aren't going to have to stay in this loser town, and he'll make it possible. Are you with me?"

"YAH!" "Shit Yeah!" "Fuck Yes!" It was unanimous.

"Now we just need to get him the perfect queen." Azimio said. "I was thinking Hummel."

"What!" "But he's such a little nancy boy." "He's a bitch!"

Azimio shook his head. "Think, stupid." He was addressing the whole crowd. "That was because of how we treated him. And yeah he's a nancy boy, but that's what my boy likes. And what my boy likes he gets."

"Dudes Kurt is like fucking perfect." Noah said standing. He had caught on a while ago to where this was leading. "He's like a fucking princess. He dresses like a chick. He acts like a chick. He's the biggest meanest bitch in the school. He took the Cheerios to nationals last year and won. If Mr. Schue got his ass out of is eyes and give the damn boy a fucking solo then we'd have won gone onto nationals last year. Dude can out sing all of us."

Azimio nodded along with everyone. Kurt had top bitch material written all over him.

"Then we need a plan," Mike says. "Kurt's not going to be easy." The boy had stayed silent this whole time just listening.

Azimio looked at him, "Do you have any fucking suggestions then?"

"Uh, yeah," Mike answered. "Kurt may be and ice queen but all he wants is to be romanced. You know like flowers and candies and poems. Tina says that it may take a while to get past the—she called it courting—the courting stage, but after that he'd be like a bitch in heat." He held up his hands, "Her words not mine."

"So we sit Dave down and tell him he's gonna go a courting?" Azimio asks. They give him an incredulous look at his words. It's not his fault, his sister made him watch 'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'… seven times in a row. She said once for every brother. "That's not all though. Kurt won't be that easy."

"We're gonna have to be nice to him and shit. Protect him like secret service." Puck said.

"What do you mean?" Anthony Rashad asked.

"Like meet him at his car and escort him to the school and to the locker and his classes. Carry his bag and books. Show up at the mall and play pack mules. We got to make up for what we did." Puck answers. He's already well on his way for this. Last year he had gotten everyone else's forgiveness but Kurt's so he started over the summer, playing pack mule and apologizing properly.

"Crap." Someone in the back said.

"I don't want to play pack mule at the mall for him. Have you seen him shop? He's like a vicious animal. And he'll try and give us makeovers. I don't want to look like a fag." Another wailed.

"No he won't," Noah shakes his head. "He'll give you a makeover but if you give him limits then he's like a genius. The outfits he picked out for me got me tail so fast I couldn't blink." Noah smirked at them.

They break after that. Next was tackling Karofsky.

It was about two days from school starting that they confronted him. It went well… after the mental break down of the whole football and most of the hockey team knowing about his orientation. Then they spouted off about finding the perfect Queen.

Azimio glared at Harold. The boy was stupid. He looked back at Dave who was protesting. "I can't date a chick, and you all already know why. You said you were supportive or whatever." Dave exclaimed.

"We are D," Azimio soothes. "When we say Queen we only have one person in mind. Or rather one boy." That stops Dave in his tracks. "Kurt Hummel would be your perfect match." Azimio's so proud of himself, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Kurt," Dave's voice cracks. "I can have Kurt?" He looked around at the team surrounding him there, all smiling or smirking.

"We know it'll take work and shit," one larger boy at the edge, with curly brown hair, named Dallas. "But after you crack his fucking shell we figure he'll be a fucking tiger."

They watch as Dave's eyes glaze over. He shook his head.

"Is there a plan then?" Dave asked.

Puck nodded as Mike stepped forward. "Yeah we got a plan. Azimio wrote it."

**The Plan to get Kurt**

0.5-Come out to parents

1-The football and hockey team act as personal secret service

2-Flowers in locker from secret admirer

3-Letting Kurt catch a glimpse of Dave putting a flower and jewelry in locker.

4-Get coach Sylvester to get Kurt back on Cheerios as head Cheerio... they practice outside with team- have Dave take off shirt to let him sweat a little over Dave's sweet abs.

4.5-Take truck to his dads shop... meet him and make good impression... done while Kurt works-when meet father ask to date Kurt but ask not to let Kurt know he asked because he knows that Kurt is independent and can make up his own mind, but that Dave really wished to make a good impression on him (Honesty).

5-Ask Kurt on a date.

6-Pepper Kurt with romantic shit.

7-Have him fall in love with you... get married.

8-Make Azimio Adams your best man.

_9-Have a bunch of kids that call all the football team member Uncle. _

Dave looks down at the last line. "This one is in a different hand writing."

"We added that after, because we care or something," Harold mumbled. "And since we paired you off together we think we deserve something from this deal."

Dave laughed.

Later that night when it was only Azimio and Dave they sat in the park closest to Dave's house quietly. Dave is slumped on the bench as his best friend sits beside him.

"How…" did you know? He can't utter the rest of the question aloud.

It was okay because Azimio knew what he meant. He shrugged. "Just did. And caught yyou checkin out Hummel like he was a rare steak."

"Why-why did you do all of that? With the guys I mean. Why did you put yourself on the line like that?"

Azimio doesn't look at him, "You were going to turn into a monster. He was going to make you into a monster because you couldn't have him. I've seen you man. I get you. But you just do that, and I've been able to keep it on the down low for years, but this man it would have eaten you alive and left nothing. I know I'm a bully and shit just like the rest of us. But you keep us grounded. If you turned into a monster, I don't even want to think about what would happen to us man."

Dave hears the truth to his words. That doesn't mean he has to like it.

After a minute Dave stands up. "I have a list to complete." He turned back to Azimio. "Can you come with me for this?" He knows it sounds weak, but honestly he's terrified.

Telling his parents went better and far worse than he could ever imagine. At least now he knew how they felt.

He was staying with Azimio now. Az's parents already aware of his situation. They didn't care though.

His dad had been sad. Heartbroken. His mother told him to take it back. He couldn't and she asked him to leave. To never darken her doorstep again.

Az let him cry in the car on the way home. But that was okay.

He was just so tired of feeling anxious and not at home in his own house. But that's how it's been for years. Az's mom took one look at him and curled him into a tight embrace.

The Adams family was already fairly big. Az had an older brother, Dani, who happened to be gay, but only out to the family. He was tall like Azimio but slimmer. He had his father's kind eyes and his mother's disposition. He was about 23 years old and was only there during the summer times as he was still in college. There were the twins Hana and Airi. They were adopted right out of China, at the tender age of three. They had long black hair and an olive skin tone. They were small petite and flighty for the most part, but they were only 19, so their parents gave them a break. Hana was in college still, looking to enter med school. Airi had already gotten her associates as a pastry chef and worked at a cute little bakery in the middle of town. Then there was Az. After him was Alex or Alexandra. She was a bit of a tom boy, and fought most of the boys in middle school for top spot. She wanted to be her big brother. She was tall for a thirteen year old already 5'7" and growing. She had short blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was adopted out of Ukraine, one of the last babies allowed. Next was Jennifer, a shy girl of about twelve, she had brown hair and green eyes. She was pale and very skinny. She was only adopted about three years ago. She had been in a bad home here in town. The parent's pastor was the one to bring it to the attention of the authorities, but they needed a foster home for her. The pastor knew the Adams had fostered a few children before Dani came along and asked. When they saw her they said yes, six months later they looked into adopting the sweet girl. Their last child was Bianca, she wasn't adopted, but she definitely look more to her mother then her father.

Ms. Adams was a sweet woman, more plump then not. She had a mixed heritage, half African American, half Chinese. She had a sweet disposition and a huge heart. But never cross her, her will is that of iron and she is the most stubborn person Dave had ever met… other then maybe Kurt.

Mr. Adams was a tall man, stout and large. His laugh was loud and he knew humor. He was laid back and rarely fussed. The kindest thing about him though was his eyes.

Dave hadn't worried about bringing his things along. Most of his stuff was already at Az's house after all. He basically lived there already.

Mr. and Ms. Adams always joked that they had 8 children instead of 7, and when he was little he would pretend that his last name was Adams. His and Az's nickname was the terrible twins two. It helped that they had the same birthday and everything.

Dave sat lay down on his top bunk, in Az's room and let out a sigh. He was home.


End file.
